fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Sonya Blade
Bio The impulsive Special Forces agent Sonya Blade knew nothing of other realms until she stumbled upon the Mortal Kombat tournament while pursuing the Black Dragon clan member Kano. On Shang Tsung's island, she met Liu Kang and Raiden and her purpose in life was forever changed. She convinced her partner Jax to join her in spearheading a division of the Special Forces dedicated to protecting Earthrealm from outside forces. Though she has defended against exotic threats from other worlds, nothing could have prepared her for the invasion to come. Kombat Characteristics Powers and abilities Sonya has the power to fire and manipulate pink-colored energy (in MKO, the ability seems to not be magical in origin, but more an effect of using a high-tech weapon), as well as gain temporary flight (or at the very least the ability to maneuver in air). Her abilities are vast, mostly based on agility, as well as deadly and impressive due to her Special Forces training. She is very fast in combat, using quick and effective kicks and strikes. She also incorporates gymnastics into some of her moves, such as her Kartwheel Kick move and Scissor Split fatality. She is also, along with Liu Kang, Nightwolf, Johnny Cage, Jax, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Kabal and Stryker, one of Raiden's Chosen Warriors (being the only Earthrealm female with this honor) and, thus, one of the strongest fighters not only in Earthrealm, but all the realms. In MKO, her Covert Ops variation focuses on hand-to-hand combat and brings back some of her classic moves. The Demolition variation gives her grenades to use againist the opponent in various ways, but she can only have up to three of them stored before having to call in a Drone to give her more. The Special Forces variation allows her to call in this drone and command it to attack the opponent in multiple ways. Variations * Special Forces: '''Can call in a Special Forces Drone for additional attacks. Tactical armband emits a green glow. * '''Covert Ops: '''Gains the Garrote Parry and Military Stance. Black, camouflaged face paint is added onto her face. * '''Demolition: '''Gains various Explosive and Disruptor Grenades. Grenade cartridge bands are secured on either thigh. Character Trait '''Elite Woman: W.I.P. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Energy Rings:' Clanging her wrists together, she sends out pink ring-like projectiles that would hit the opponent. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKO) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Rings Of Justice and fires two rings, one at normal height and the other at a lower level. **In MKO, the enhanced version is called Energy Blast. The Ring has increased damage and knocks the enemy down. *'Leg Grab:' Sonya does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground behind her. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKO) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Krazy Legs. After the opponent is slammed onto the ground, they bounce over Sonya, who grabs them by the feet and slams them back down. **In MKO, the enhanced version Leg Slam has armor. *'Kiss:' Sonya blows a kiss that stuns the opponent by irritating their eyes. Note that this move won't work on Kenshi, due to the fact that he is blind. This is partially used to start her X-Ray in MKO. (MK:DA, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKO) **The enhanced version is called Deadly Kiss and hits the opponent at a further distance. This can be charged as well, but doesn't change the distance. *'Arc Kick:' Sonya performs a kick that arcs through the air, enabling her to hit the opponent in the air or on the ground. (MK 2011, MKO) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Arc Wave 'and travels at a faster speed, as well having increased damage. **In ''MKO, the enhanced version is called '''Flying Kick, which has armor and travels faster. It will hit the enemy three times if they're very close to Sonya, but only once with much less damage if the enemy is too far. *'Air Drop:' Sonya does a straight down kick after jumping in the air. If blocked, she's left in an extremely vulnerable state. In MKO, it's possible to combo after the kick if it hits, but it no longer has an enhanced version. (MK 2011, MKO) **The enhanced version is called Air Strikes and will do multiple kicks on the way down. Special Forces - Exclusive Moves *'Drone:' Sonya calls in a drone, which will float next to her until a command is given. If not used, its lights will flash after some time and then it will disappear. (MKO - Special Forces Variation) **'Park Drone:' Sonya makes the drone stand still at any part of the arena. Its lights get white while it's parked. She can use Remove Park to make it follow her again. **'Heavy Blast:' The drone shoots an overhead blast at the enemy to knock them down. Its lights get blue when performing this. Only hits close enemies. **'Homing Missile:' The drone shoots homing electric energy at the enemy to knock them down. Its lights get blue when performing this. **'Kamikaze:' The drone flies straight at the enemy and explodes upon contact with them. Its lights get red while performing this. **'Low Kamikaze:' The drone flies at the enemy's feet and explodes upon contact with them. Its lights get red while performing this. Covert Ops - Exclusive Moves *'Kartwheel:' Sonya performs a cartwheel at her opponent, kicking them on impact. In MKX, this can be done during Military Stance, which is called Double Kick and bounces the opponent to the air, but has no enhanced version due to now being a basic attack. (MK4, MKG, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX - Covert Ops Variation) **The enhanced version is called Kartwheel Bash and increases in damage. *'Garrote Parry:' Sonya extends her garrote in front of herself to parry high punches or kicks. If the opponent strikes her with one of these, she will wrap their wrist or ankle with the garrote and be allowed to strike them in two different ways before they break free. (MKO - Covert Ops Variation) **'Eagle Strike:' Sonya turns her opponent around and strikes them to make them kneel, then throws them in the air with a knee to their back and finally punches them to the ground in mid-air. **'Freedom Strike:' Sonya wraps the garrote around the opponent's neck to throw them over her and slam them on the ground behind her. As they stand up, still stunned by the strike, she punches them away. **The enhanced version Garrote Punish is activated slightly faster and replaces Eagle Strike and Freedom Strike for two different strike options. ***'Stiff Neck:' Sonya wraps the garrote around the opponent'ts neck to flip over them, crouch behind them and pull them to her, hitting them with her backs and stunning them for combos. ***'Justice:' Sonya wraps the garrote around the opponent'ts neck to pull herself to it, leaping at their neck with her crotch and slamming them on the ground with her legs, which bounces them and allows for a juggle. Demolition - Exclusive Moves *'Drone Drop:' A flying drone appears to give Sonya more grenades, always leaving her with the total of three. (MKO - Demolition Variation) **The enhanced version makes the drone itself fire grenades at the opponent, each one at a different distance. It will fire the number of grenades its normal version would normally give Sonya, so if she only has two of them, it will fire one, or if she has none it will fire three, for example. *'Frag Grenade:' Sonya throws a frag grenade at the opponent, and it explodes after a short time, launching them in the air. There are close, medium and far versions of this move, and the grenade can be detonated prematurely with Detonate. (MKO - Demolition Variation) **The enhanced version is called Shrapnel and makes Sonya throw all remaining grenades at once in the air, in an arc like fashion. *'Stun Grenade:' Sonya throws a stun grenade at the opponent, and it explodes after a short time, electrocuting them. As with the Frag Grenades, there are close, medium and far versions of this move, and the grenade can be detonated prematurely with Detonate. (MKO - Demolition Variation) **The enhanced version is called Flashbang and makes Sonya throw all remaining grenades at once in the air, in an arc like fashion. X-Ray Move * Special Forces: Sonya begins her X-Ray Move by throwing pink dust in front of the opponent, blinding them when they come in to strike her, before wrapping her garrote around the opponent and pulling them down on their back, like in her Kut-Throat Fatality, snapping their spine. She then snaps back with a punishing reverse headbutt, breaking the back of their skull and then ends it by throwing her opponent forward, head first, breaking the neck. Super Move * All foul away: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Rotten Kiss: Sonya blows a kiss to her opponent in the form of a heart-shaped projectile. The opponent hit by it begins to scream in agony as he/she rots and melts into a bloody cadaver that stands still forever after decomposing gruesomely. * Airstrike Assault: Sonya calls on her communicator to receive backup from "Delta Squad". Aircraft missiles start firing at her opponent until he/she is blown into separate pieces. * Glove In: Sonya charges a big energy ball in her gloves, then she digs it into the opponent's abdomen. The opponent's torso explodes and Sonya keeps the head before it falls. Sonya then shoots the head with an energy blast. X-Ality * Airborne Blade: Sonya grabs onto her opponent and positions herself upside down. She turns herself around, snapping her opponent's neck, and then let's go of the opponent's head to kick him/her in the back, breaking apart the spinal cord. The opponent falls face down from the kick. Brutalities *'Thigh Master:' Sonya delivers multiple punches and kicks before doing a Leg Grab that separates their legs from their body and slams the body into the ground with such force, the face is rubbed off from contact with the ground. (MKO) *'Boot to Head:' Sonya tricks the opponent into grabbing her leg and spins around, delivering a counter kick to their head which decapitates them. (MKO) *'Kamikaze:' Sonya calls her drone to do a Kamikaze into her opponent. It skeletonizes the opponent's head and torso with the explosion. (MKO - Special Forces Variation) *'Garro-That:' Sonya parries her opponent and performs a Stiff Neck, wrapping her garrote around them, and decapitating them. (MKO - Covert Ops Variation) *'Time Bomb:' Sonya throws a frag grenade at her opponent which explodes and obliterates their torso, sending the arms and head flying elsewhere. (MKO - Demolition Variation) *'Pain and Agony:' Sonya does her X-Ray move, with the neck break in the end of the move resulting in decapitation. (MKO - Secret - Covert Ops Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Self-Head Hunter: Sonya gets out her garrote wire and wraps it around her neck before decapitating herself, causing her head to fly upward. While the head is in the air, a drone shoots at it until it is reduced to a bloody skull. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * EX-Family: W.I.P. (with Johnny Cage) * Special Force Strikes: '''W.I.P. (with Jax Briggs) Devastators Kostumes * '''Kostume 1: Her primary costume from Mortal Kombat (2012) * Kostume 2: Her alternate costume is what she would have worn in MK: Special Forces (before Sonya was removed from the game) vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/m… * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat 3 * Unlockable Kostume 2: Her primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Unlockable Kostume 3: Her alternate costume from Mortal Kombat (2012) * DLC Kostume 1: Her costume from Mortal Kombat 4 * DLC Kostume 2: Her costume from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe * DLC Kostume 3: Tournament Sonya Blade * DLC Kostume 4: Her costume from Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks * DLC Kostume 5: Mortal Kombat: Sonya Blade * DLC Kostume 6: Sonya Blade * DLC Kostume 7: Mortal Kombat: Sonya Blade - Alternate Costume * Kosplay DLC 1: Bikini Samus from Super Metroid's Best Ending * Kosplay DLC 2: Black Canary of DC's New 52 * Kosplay DLC 3: Wonder Girl of DC's New 52 * Kosplay DLC 4: Saki Amamiya from Sin and Punishment Battle Intro Sonya rushes onto the battlefield and says, “I guess I’ll have to do this the hard way.” Victory Pose Sonya gets a call from her wrist communicator asking, "Sonya, are you there?" She responds, "Mission accomplished" and makes a US army salute as fighter jets (off-screen, BTW) zip on top of where she stands. Quotes Rival Ending The loss of a few of her allies during the world merge crisis took a toll on Sonya's sanity. The spirits of those who died began to possess her, giving her the capacity to rid off Ganon Kahn in a final battle. Ganon Kahn was not finished off yet however. A spirit that is believed to be Sonya's father came in and made sure the monstrous amalgam's spirit is obliterated. The merging crisis was now over, but the damages it caused have not yet been resolved. Category:MK Vs Nintendo